


Pole Vaulters don’t run away

by Anna_banana



Series: F1 Athletics [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Athletes, M/M, Multi pairings, athletics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana
Summary: It takes many athletes and several countries but pole vaulter Sergio and 400m hurdler Nico, come together in the end.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Would recommend reading the last part of this series before but you don’t need to :)

Sergio doesn’t become aware of Nico until the world championships. The German wins the 400m hurdles but he doesn’t even notice that, far too busy focusing on his own event. It’s not until he’s at the bar celebrating the end of the games that he begins to notice him.

He’s surprised when Kevin invites both himself and Stoffel out for a drink after the championships but they both agree quickly, Stoffel wanting to celebrate his gold and Checo his bronze in the pole vault, Kevin having one silver. When they get there and Kevin has himself draped over some guy that Stoffel hurriedly explains to him is the 400m hurdler Romain Grosjean, well after that he’s a bit less shocked.

The four sit together in the bar drinking and before long they’re all pretty drunk. Each taking the opportunity to drink hard in their short break from training and competition after the champs. After a while however the Frenchman spots the rest of his relay team; Pierre, Esteban and Charles. He gives Kevin a quick peck and the others a wave before heading to talk with them for a while. Stoffel takes the opportunity to ask Kevin about them.

“So,” he asks, gesturing over to Romain, “since when did this happen?” 

The pair are shocked to see Kevin actually looks pretty bashful. “Like just after the relays,” he mumbles clearly not wanting to talk about it. Checo and Stoffel give each other a look, both resolving to ask Romain about it later but luckily the pair get distracted.

“Who are they?” Stoffel asks, gesturing over to the pair that have just joined Romain’s conversation. Kevin scowls in response and the two get ready to listen in keenly.

“Carlos Sainz Jr,” Kevin says gesturing over to the smaller dark haired man, who Stoffel eyes intersected. “Nico Hulkenberg,” he finishes, glaring darkly at the taller blond man.

“What’s your problem with him?” Checo asks trying not to pay the blond too much attention as he does so. Stoffel draws his eyes away from the darker haired man as Kevin lets out a huff of annoyance.

“The guys such a fucking flirt.” Sergio and Stoffel both raise their eyebrows both somewhat dubious as to how that could annoy someone like Kevin, because hypocritical much.

“He keeps flirting with Romain,” he mutters and understanding dawns on the pair at that. Checo tries not to act too disappointed. By the looks he’s receiving he’s obviously failed.

“I mean Romain just ignores it as the guy isn’t actually into him he just does it with everyone. He’s still all friendly with him though and the stupid German just keeps doing it to get on my nerves.” 

When they glance over again Nico seems to have his arm around Carlos and is whispering into Esteban’s ear and they soon begin to realise what Kevin means by serial flirt.

“What about the one Stoffel is gazing at?” Checo asks finally. The younger man is about to make a retort back but Kevin stops him.

“Oh he’s a sweetheart, go for it.” 

Kevin and Checo stare Stoffel down until he sighs with a blush and begins to weave his way through the bar. The two are left sitting, watching on with interest.

“You can do what you want man, but I wouldn’t trust him,” Kevin says finally, receiving a nod in response. When Romain starts heading towards their table, Sergio quickly makes his excuses and leaves.

{}

A few months later he realises he should be more like Kevin used to and start swearing off friendship with the other pole vaulters. If that fails he supposes he could just kill Vandoorne. When the Belgian phones him in winter, with no competitions coming up, Checo has no idea what he could want.

“Hey Perez, you fancy meeting up in Belgium during the break?” 

“Why?” Checo asks, sensing another motive behind the younger man’s words.

“I want you to go on a double date with me and Carlos, I think you’ll really like the guy, you know I wouldn’t ask otherwise.”

Checo sighs knowing the younger man’s pleading will convince him eventually, even if he will need to go to Europe in the freezing winter. 

“I didn’t know you were still seeing him.”

“I really like him Checo,” the Belgian says before erupting into a fit of giggles.

Sergio realises that Carlos must be with him and that he’s going to be stuck with a ridiculously sappy couple for a whole week.

“We can chat about it when I’m there,” he says, before the other man can get too excited he continues. “Tell me this guy is at least fuckable if nothing else.”

Stoffel starts spluttering and Checo listens on as he hears the phone being passed about. 

“I know the guy, you’ll definitely find him fit if nothing else,” Carlos says, now on the other side of the phone.

“Get him to text the details,” Checo mutters at the Spaniard before hanging up. 

Only a short week later, Checo finds himself in a restaurant with Stoffel and Carlos. The other man is late, he finds he doesn’t like him already. While they are waiting he finds out about how Stoffel and Carlos’ relationship has been going, then he starts pestering them for information about this mysterious date. After a few minutes of complete invasiveness he begins to get suspicious. When a muscled blond walks in wearing a smart suit and ridiculous leopard print trainers he realises why. The other man gets to the table before Checo can threaten to actually kill Stoffel this time.

“Sorry I’m late,” the man says unrepentantly. As he goes to sit he’s blatantly trying to check Sergio out. The Mexican wants to let out a huff of annoyance but he also notices himself turning a bit red. More than ever he’s grateful for his naturally tanned skin. 

At first the dinner is fine as they all mostly sit and complain about winter training. Carlos and Nico doing gruelling runs together for the 400/800m and the 400m hurdles. Stoffel and Checo complaining separately about the winter cardio for pole vault. Before long however the younger couple begin to get distracted from the conversation.The pair giggle, sat together they draw closer, whispering, seemingly forgetting their own surroundings.

Checo eventually turns around and finds Nico watching him with a gentle smile.

“Is cute huh,” the German says and Sergio finds himself doubting that he just meant the couple in front of him. He takes a big gulp of the drink in front of him before replying. 

“Hmmm,” Checo agrees absentmindedly. “Not really your kind of thing though is it?”

“Not normally,” the taller man says looking at him intently. “You got a problem with that?” Nico asks sounding sharp and Checo finds himself almost regretting what he’s just said, not knowing what to do he shrugs in response.

“Normally, what’s this then?” He asks curious and Nico looks at him for a long moment before replying.

“Not sure,” he says honestly.

“Just because you’re attractive doesn’t mean I’m going to trust you,” Checo says finally. The German nods at him before loudly asking for the bill, startling Stoffel and Carlos out of their conversation. The two look confused, only now noticing the heated looks on the other side of the table. They offer to pay for the bill, looking pleased nonetheless and Checo can’t help but be a little bit impressed when Hulkenberg insists.

Nico offers to share a cab with Sergio, leering all the while. Checo agrees with him quickly and Carlos, Stoffel and himself are left pretending as though he isn’t staying with them for the week. 

{}

When Sergio wakes up the next morning he has a slightly sore head. The pain is made up for however by the warmth and comfort of his bed. Confused but not complaining about the sudden comfiness of Stoffel’s pull out bed he buries himself back into the covers. When the pillow underneath him moves slightly and lets out a quiet snore however he quickly wakes up. His head is slightly sore however he knows he didn’t actually have that much to drink last night. 

He looks down and despite all his sudden movements the blond German is still fast asleep. Being as quiet as possible Checo gets out of the bed and begins to grab his clothes. Unable to find his boxers he sighs before putting the rest of his clothes on. Once dressed he grabs his phone and wallet before walking out the door. Despite the fact there is no one else around he tries to hide the slight limp when he’s was walking. 

Sergio heads back to Stoffel and Carlos’ place, opening the door as silently as he can. Hearing no movement he relaxes despite not being surprised the other two are still asleep. He slips into his room and books the next possible flight out of Belgium that can connect him to Mexico and if it’s much less direct than he’d normally book, well he’s not running away he just needs to get back to training at home.

By the time Checo gets a text from Stoffel he’s already on the plane. He glances at it for a moment before changing onto flight mode and closing his eyes. Sergio fails to sleep a wink on either of his long flights. He fantasises fitfully about Nico, he also tells himself that being alone again is for the best no matter how much he loved the night before. 

When Checo finally lands in Mexico he turns his phone on and is startled by the number of missed calls and texts he has received. Skimming through and seeing Kevin’s name as well as Stoffel, Carlos and an unknown number, he decides to phone the Dane. 

“What’s up?” He asks when the younger man picks up.

“Really what’s up?” Is the response. “Stoffel thought you were dead or something, where were you?” Kevin snaps. 

“I’ve just got off the plane, I’m back in Mexico now, can you phone him for me?” he answers, hoping to evade as much as possible. 

“Fuck sake fine,” Kevin answers. “You better tell me what happened though yeah?”

“Fine,” Sergio mutters before hanging up, allowing him to head home for the inquisition. 

When Checo gets home, Kevin hasn’t phoned back yet so he decides to look through his texts.

-Hey it’s Nico x

\- You must have left early?

\- Carlos has just text, can you let someone know where you are? 

\- …. hope I didn’t do anything wrong.

Checo sighs seeing the worried texts from Stoffel and Carlos and sends them a quick apology. He doesn’t reply to Nico but can’t help adding him into his contacts. 

While he’s prepared for a phone call, Checo groans when the video call icon pops up. Even more so when he answers and it’s Romain waving at him as well as Kevin’s glare that he’s faced with. The Dane stares at him unblinkingly and silent and before long Checo realises he’s not going to get any help.

“I had sex with Nico and then I left,” he grumbles out finally. 

“Then you ran away?” Kevin asks him eyebrow raised. Before Checo can object however Romain buts in.

“Of course he didn’t run away he’s a pole vaulter, Nico definitely would have caught him.” Receiving to venomous glares from that Romain pouts. 

“I think I’m going to go make food,” he says before kissing Kevin softly on the lips and walking off.

Kevin goes back to staring silently. “I didn’t run away I just left.”

“Without bothering to tell anyone?” 

“I had sex with Nico and I liked it and if I’d done it again I’d start to like him as well,” Checo blurts out, annoyingly however, he doesn’t even get to see any surprise on Kevin’s face.

“And that’s such a bad thing?” He asks. “I know I don’t like him but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t really like you.” 

“Ever since that time I first saw him I-,” he pauses not sure how to continue.

“I now know enough about him to know that he’ll get bored. We’ve done this before and-.”

“Wait what do you mean about before?”

“I’ve had sex with him a few times since the bar, even if normally drunk. I’m friends with enough athletes to know that doesn’t mean anything to him,” Checo exclaims, something he hasn’t told anybody else. Kevin tries to get some more information but before long Sergio manages to get himself out of the conversation, claiming tiredness. Afterwards he decides to just flop in his bed, eventually falling asleep, he dreams the entire time, his sleep, restless.

For the next few weeks Checo trains hard, pushing himself more than ever. His coach Otmar looks at him worriedly but doesn’t say anything, only encouraging him to rest more as well as training. His coach asks him if he wants to do the World Indoors. He thinks about travelling to the Arena Leipzig, he declines, claiming he wants to focus on the next outdoor season.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Checo recieves visitors in Mexico and he can't run from his feelings any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can only apologise that this chapter took so long and hope you enjoy!

Checo is so tired that when he sees a tall blond man standing in front of him at the track, he’s convinced that he’s hallucinating.

“You alright?” The German accented voice comes with a frown and a head tilt. Sergio remembers idly that he’s lying flat on the ground, exhausted after his circuits.

“Nico?” He asks, brow furrowed and the other man offers him a hand to stand up before answering. 

“What are you doing here?” He tries again. He has a drink of his water and his gaze begins to focus. Checo then notices Stoffel, Carlos, Kevin and Romain in the distance and he almost spits out his water. 

“Road trip,” Carlos says helpfully and at that point Sergio’s coach Otmar walks over.

“Kevin, Stoffel, I didn’t expect you here. I certainly didn’t expect you three here,” he glances at the rest of the group with a confused frown on his face.

The others look around nervously so Kevin steps in. “It’s much warmer here than Europe so we thought it would be good for winter training. Our coaches are here too, don’t worry.” 

“Abiteboul and Steiner, Jesus Christ. Since when do you guys train together though?” Otmar begins his question but then sighs and gives up realising he probably doesn’t want to know. 

“This better not affect training, same time tomorrow Checo” is all he says before walking away with a shake of his head. 

Everyone keeps to this. For about a week.

“Checo can I talk to you?” Nico asks every time he runs or jogs past the pole vault area. Perez waits until he’s done a few laps before replying.

“Only seeing as you came all this way.” Nico’s pace slows down and every single coach sends him a glare.

“Later on,” Checo calls out and Nico once again picks up the pace once again.

{} 

For the most part Checo has been grateful that the couples have been too busy enjoying Mexico together to really talk to him about why ever the hell they all felt the need to fly out here in the first place. He begins to regret it however when he hears the knock on the door, knowing it’s Nico and not knowing what the hell it is he’s supposed to say to him. He lets out a deep breath before walking over to open the door. The German is dressed in tight jeans and a shirt and Checo is left gaping, cursing his own casual jeans and old baggy t-shirt internally while letting the other man in.

“I hope you like smoothies?” Nico asks and Checo notices the bag in his hand. “I wanted to bring a drink but we’re back to training now so-“

“That’s great thanks,” Checo answers awkwardly. They walk through to the kitchen to allow the drinks to be put away and the Mexican is completely lost over what he’s supposed to do next. 

“Why did you leave?” Nico asks suddenly and Checo is left floundering. He has no idea why he’s left himself to be cornered in the kitchen of all places, feet curling into the cold tiled floor, he considers he probably should have had a game plan for this.

“Because you didn’t want me to stay,” he replies just as the German opens his mouth to stay something else.

“Of course I did,” Nico replies easily and the younger man’s heart lurches more than it would when doing his highest vaults.

“Permanently?” He retorts back scoffing. 

Nico looks shocked. Checo thinks desperately of a way to backtrack his words. Find a way to take them back or make them sound more joking but it’s too late.

“If you’d wanted.”

Sergio almost laughs at the response. “Of course I did, do, whatever. Don’t be stupid Nico it’s not something you want.”

Nico’s eyes flash at his reply and he begins to feel somewhat concerned at where Nico’s moniker of “the Hulk,” came from.

“Of course you did! Really?” He begins sarcastically making the Mexican glare at him. 

“You always left,” Nico’s voice breaks at that and Sergio’s anger shatters along with it.

“I thought I was just getting what I could from you and that you didn’t want more. I thought you just didn’t want to deal with mornings after, not that you had to avoid entire countries to get rid of me.”

Checo goes to speak but Nico cuts him off needing to finish.

“Then Carlos is trying to convince me to change continent for weeks on end and all I want is to know what you want with me. That’s not too much to ask is it?”

Checo shakes his head and swallows the lump in his throat, trying to sort out his thoughts. 

“There are a lot of stories about you,” Checo starts eventually, Nico opens his mouth as though he is about to object but Checo holds his hands up as a plea to speak and the German acquises.

“Those stories hardly stopped when we were doing whatever we were doing. I hardly needed stories anyway when I could see how you acted when we went out together.”

“All I can say is that they never meant anything to me,” Nico responds, knowing that even though most of it is just friendly, he can’t even at the best of times justify his flirty behaviour. 

“So why should I?” Sergio yells out frustrated. 

“Because I love you, you dick!” Nico’s heart almost stops dead. The two barely know each other and it’s a ridiculous confession to make at this point, especially when he’s pretty sure the feeling isn’t returned. All he can do now however is carry on.

“It’s fucking stupid but I love you, I’ve always like you a lot but you kept leaving in the morning and so I figured you didn’t want me for anything more than that, same as everyone else,” he mutters darkly, now refusing to meet Checo’s eyes.

Sergio suddenly bursts out laughing, Nico’s eyes turn dark and he turns to leave before a tight grip on his arm stops him. He turns around sharply and stops suddenly when he sees the Mexican’s laughter is a mix of maniacal laughter and hysterical sobbing. 

“I love you too and we’re fucking idiots. Both of us running away because we’re too afraid of how the other feels.”

The two stand face to face, breathing heavily, both at an impasse. It dawns on the pair how ridiculous they have been and how much time has been wasted. Nico’s eyes flick away for a moment and he rummages in his pocket before pulling out a crumpled flyer.

“Come to the World Indoors in Germany, entries are still open, or you can watch. We’ll go out after, a proper date.”

“I haven’t been training for winter competition,” Checo starts and Nico looks crestfallen. When he sees Checo’s hands go to the back of his neck however he looks on confused.

After a few seconds of fumbling, hands shaking with nerves, Checo takes off his chain and presents it to Nico, the German looking on shocked.

“Take this for luck and I’ll still come and watch.”

Nico is about to protest that the golden chain and cross are Checo’s but his argument falls silent when the smaller man goes on his tiptoes to secure the chain around his neck. Finally the necklace is secured and Checo moves back slightly, he can’t bring himself to move his arms from around Nico’s neck.

“See,” he smiles, “it suits you.”

Feeling the warmth of Checo’s arms around him and the warmth in his eyes, Nico can’t help but to close the gap. He stops for a moment when his body is pressed against the younger man. Sensing his impatience however he quickly leans down for a kiss. At first the brush of their lips is chaste but before long both men cling tighter together, their mouths opening up for the other. While the pair are athletes they still eventually have to pull away from one another, both men left breathless.

“How many more days are you all here?” Checo asks suddenly, trying not to be overly afraid of the answer while Nico spends a moment working it out.

“Six days, five nights,” he replies finally and Checo groans, cursing the time that they ave wasted. He knows however that it’s not something they can dwell on.

“Well looks like we just need to make the most of the time we have left,” he says before cheekily putting his hands into Nico’s back pockets. 

“What about skype,” Nico replies back, mostly teasing.

“Well there’s a lot of things we can do here that we can’t do on skype.”

Nico lets out a loud laugh at that and follows Checo towards the bedroom, where he plans on spending as much of his time left in Mexico as he can. Somehow he’s not sure either of their coaches will count that as their daily exercise routines however.

{}

Eventually they all have to head back to the airport however, Sergio insisting on renting a car large enough for the job. When they get there Checo hugs all of his friends goodbye, thanking them for everything that they’ve done before they all head slightly further away to grab coffee, leaving Checo and Nico a chance to talk alone. The pair said all of their goodbyes in private last night but still they take the opportunity for one last hug, only slightly too drawn out and close to be friendly. The pair murmur in each others ears for a few moments before Checo draws back and forces himself to walk away. He hears a few distant cheers of “see you in Germany,” and waves in their direction before leaving. 

Just as Nico goes to join the others he sees Kevin is already walking towards him. He feels a moment of trepidation before the Danish man smiles at him.

“You’re not so bad you know, I think you’re good for him.” 

Their talking is cut of slightly by watching the drama unfold as they walk in the direction of coffee.

“This is all your fault!” They hear Romain shout at Stoffel wildy, all the while clearly trying to wipe his own coffee from the bemused Belgian’s top. Carlos is being unbelievably useful and filming the whole debacle. 

“Maybe bad timing, but you two definitely make each other better too,” Kevin gives him an unbelieving look.

“Even if you are both hilarious to piss of.”

Kevin shoulder checks him lightly in response before changing direction slightly and heading towards the queue, ‘Marcus is going to lose his shit when he hears about this’. He thinks to himself remembering the fight between his boyfriend and the long distance athlete.

Nico sighs, unsurprised at Kevin’s abandonment and speeds up slightly to try and resolve the bickering between the three men. He clasps at the chain around his neck for resolve, knowing now that everything will work out just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter should hopefully be up soon. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
